To provide analytical data for a proprietary, and often undisclosed, process such as a manufacturing process including a series of manual subprocesses, a prediction system utilizing machine learning may be employed. An artificial neural network (ANN) using boosting is a commonly employed machine learning method to predict data for a succeeding subprocess based on a limited amount of data from a preceding subprocess. The proprietary process is often analyzed to identify which input influences a specific output the most, which may be modeled by the employed machine learning.